freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow Clan
Hello there! Looking for somewhere...to go? Maybe join clan you don't know? Want to get to know? Learn the clan life, what they eat, how they survive ect. Well, you came to the right place! Get to know Meadow Clan, & see what they do! 'Description' MeadowClan is known to be as loyal, brave, feirce, protecting. Stay away from us. Just because you cross our land, doesn't mean we won't protect our borders. We are highly protective of our land. If you start any problems on our territory, a fight, a war. Anything..We'll be cutting in. Once someone attacks, we fight back. When you hate us, we will tell you that we love you too. Or we just do whatever. We are really fitting back into being active..Rp alot more. Lots more stuff has happened! We were never dead. We have always been here. Were there..just not by your side 24/7. Were the loyal and brave ones, are you? ' 'Ranks Leader- Brownstar Deputy-''' Cricketfang 'Med Cat-' Halfmoon 'Med Apprentice: '''None atm.desperate so we'll take total rejects for this part '''Lead Warriors-' '''Territory In Highroad Junction.. Please stay off our land.We have big territory its great for hunting . 'Allies/Enemies' Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, PoisonOak Clan, DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh , Moon Fall Clan, DarkSkies Clan, Shadowclan, etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall. In war with: None at the moment~ 'Hunt/Eat' Rabbit Fish Mice Deer Baby Arms etc. Rules Kits *No killing yourself by invisable creatures.. *Don't cross into ANY other clans territory even if its okay..(You're a kit. ._. Stay in camp.) *Stay out of fights *Stay away from the borders *Stay IN CAMP *No hunting *No training (You can watch the apprentices train in the training hollow if the mentor says you can go.) *Be patient for becoming an apprentice (Start any trouble..we'll hold back your apprenticeship for one more moon.) *Listen to warriors and ranks up *No running away from the cats who are trying to help you (Just don't run away period..) Apprentices *Listen to all higher ranks than you. *Training shouldn't all be in one day. *Stay in camp. *Listen to your mentors orders. *Respect all ranks higher than you.. Warriors *Respect and Listen to ALL higher ranks than you. *Be polite. *Don't act like a kit. (Unless its random/fun time. ^u^) *When higher ranks tell you to do something (as in leader/deputy/head warrior) DO THEM. *Don't cross the border. *If you find a clan (a lot of cats..) Tell the clan to help to get them to leave. (Give them three warnings. They don't leave on the third warning, you give ONE slash. Not a deadly killing bite to the neck. ._.) All Cats In The Clan *Don't cross into a cats territory. (Even if your in "twoleg" mode. You're still in a clan!) *No crossing the borders. *No hunting on another clans land. *Gives three warnings for any cat that crosses our land. (They don't leave on the third warning, you give ONE slash. Not a deadly killing bite to the neck. ._.) *As like for warrior rules too.* *Don't get the whole clan for nothing. *Deputy and Leader can call clan meetings. No one else. 'Clan History' How MeadowClan Started: When i was a kit i never had a good kithood. i had been moved into many clans but i never felt at home. around the time when i was an apprentice i moved to Forest Clan. I loved it there but sometimes i gelt ignored. every day that passed i was in forest i thought to myself, "is this really my rightful home?" Moons passes and i was a warrior now. RosePetal my name. I decided it was time i move on. i had figured my home would be in my own clan, as a leader. So i made MeadowClan. We Started as a small clan. but we started growing and growing. Now we are Full. We Are one of the Strongest and Greatest Clans there are. That is How MeadowClan came to be. Problems: A While back we had territory problems with SkyFall. We Moved to a whole new territory to get away from them. But where ever we go they seem to follow us. We really liked our new territory and everything was going great. then one day SkyFall came and said for us to watch out. We had no idea what we did because the whole "territory" thing was over. all they want is to shed unessacary blood. We are now currently preparing for battle. we are getting along fine with it. What Mentors Teach Apprentices *Hunting (Catching fish..squirrels..rabbits.) *Swimming *Battling *Patroling *Warnings Of Cats Crossing The Border *Where our border is *Climbing *The Warrior Code Etc Punishments Of Crossing Borders/Lands/Territories *Either be exiled.. *Ranked down to apprentice (If warrior) *Clean out each den slowly and carefully for two/three rl weeks (Two/Three moons) *Apologize to the clan which your crossed the border of in a complete understandable, nice paragraph. etc. Leaf Bare Leaf Bare is close and its time for our warriors to plan something before it happens! So can you! Be sure to maybe add a secret area where you can store your moss for leaf-bare! Or your can even make a full stoned cave and hope for the best moss grows all of it. Store and save up lots of fresh kill! Be sure to get your clan busy! You'll need as much herbs as you can. :) News New leader, Brownstar! (1/8/14) New deputy, Mooneye! (1/9/14) Mooneye left (1/9/14) Cricketfang is the new deputy (1/9/13) 'Pictures!' ' ' ' '